Front-end panels of this type constitute transverse structural elements for housing various vehicle equipment, such as a heat exchanger, a motor-driven fan, headlights, indicator lights or/and a bonnet lock.
A front-end panel of the aforementioned type is known from FR-A-2 833 559. A front-end panel of this type is assembled together with its equipment by an equipment manufacturer and is then supplied to a car manufacturer so as to be assembled on body elements at the front of the vehicle. The shape of the front-end panel depends on the structure of the vehicle and the general shape of the car body.
A front-end panel of this type is not entirely satisfactory. In fact, in order to reduce costs, car manufacturers are increasingly using the same vehicle platform, on which car bodies of differing shapes and heights are assembled. A specific front-end panel must thus be developed and produced for each type of vehicle assembled using the same platform, which increases costs.